El Mariachi
__TOC__ Power(s) Immortality: El Mariachi essence has been turned into one of divine nature due to the angel Michael sharing his angelic nature. This grants him Immortality until he finishes what he started out to do. He is capable of dying he just seems to always come back eventually. Enhanced Healing: His divinity grants him enhanced healing (think the Slayers from Buffy healing severe wounds in a couple of days). Enhanced Durability: He also seems to have increased durability to a certain extent. He has easily landed on his feet, without breaking his legs, from a several story fall, ect. Holy Fire: He is also able to create and control ‘Holy Fire’ which while not especially effective against humans/mutants it does help against divine and demonic creatures alike. Summoning: A divine sword he is able to summon is covered in the Holy Fire making even small cuts deadly to supernatural beings though he rarely uses it in favor for his own modern weapons. Immune: Immune to normal fire.(Hell fire does hurt him just like Holy Fire would hurt a demon) Other enhancements: He has enhanced strength, speed, and reflexes. Plane Travel: He has the ability to travel planes of existence (IE go to Heaven and Hell if he wishes it. Though more often than not Michael himself stops El from going to heaven). Divinity: His mind is even considered divine in nature as it is linked with Michael’s (their minds are connected completely, as far as El knows. He has the angel’s thoughts and memories) as such he is highly protected from mental attacks and viewings as well as magical forms of mental attacks. In fact even trying can be so overwhelming to a un-divine being as to seriously hurt or break their own mind as mortals are not meant/built to handle divine purity. El of course is an exception to this, obviously. Forgiveness: El is also able to ‘forgive’ beings of their sins allowing them to enter heaven under certain conditions. Blessing: He is also able to bless objects by sheer will due to his divine nature (IE Holy Water or Holy Bullets) he is also able to charge his bullets and such with holy fire. Limitless: His power and the way he uses it is limitless though because he has majority control over his form and Michael is just the means of powering, not truly possessing El, it is limited to what he as human can conceive of doing/will allowing himself to do. A part of him will always hold back the true power he has as long as he controls it. Even with his abilities more often than not he’ll use modern weapons. History El Mariachi was traveling through Mexico, looking for work. He dreams of being a big-time Mariachi as his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather were before him. He arrives in the small border town of Acuña, hoping to find work in some of the local cantinas and clubs. He is unable to find employment, and decides to check in at a local hotel while he continues his search for work. Unfortunately for El Mariachi, a recently escaped convict, Azul, is looking for revenge against his former partner, named Moco (short for "Maurice"), who failed to give Azul his cut of their criminal profits. Azul has been conducting hits on Moco's men using a stash of weapons hidden in his guitar case. A group of hitmen are dispatched to kill Azul, but they mistake El Mariachi for the criminal they are hunting. In self-defense, El Mariachi kills four of Moco's men. As El Mariachi seeks refuge in a bar owned by a woman, Domino, he falls in love with her. She realizes what has happened to him, and attempts to set things right. In the process, El Mariachi is captured and taken to Moco who correctly identifies him as the wrong man, and sets him free. Meanwhile, Azul, who has no directions to Moco's home, has taken Domino with him. Domino agrees in order to save El Mariachi's life. When they arrive, Azul pretends to take Domino hostage in order to gain entry. Moco soon realizes that Domino has fallen for El Mariachi and, in a rage, shoots her and Azul. Suddenly, El Mariachi arrives to find the woman he loves gunned down. Moco then shoots El Mariachi's left hand, rendering him useless as a guitar player. However, overcome with grief and rage, El Mariachi is able to acquire a weapon and kill Moco, taking revenge for Domino's death. He then sets out to get revenge against all others that he deems responsible for her death taking Azul's guitar case with him. After many years El was able to take down all that he deemed responsible for his love’s death. At some point during his final confrontation he met another woman, not all that different from Domino, he fell in love again and began to settle down with her with job finally done. The two were going to have a child together. That is until the mutant takeover began. His pregnant wife was killed and he was left to die with her. However, he managed to survive so that he could punisher all those who were responsible for his families death and those like them harming others. While at first he thought he survived his wounds it was actually the fact that El Mariachi was granted immortality and other abilities of the Angel Michael, at least to an extent. Michael shares his divine essence with El to give him his powers. Later he was informed he was tasked with the job of punishing and vanquishing the evil of this world (Human, Mutant, and demonic alike) as a warrior of Michael’s and moreover God’s army. This has made him into a legend. Even when his enemies manage to kill him he always comes back for them. His name brings hope to the suffering and fear those who cause it. Over the years El Mariachi’s ‘job’ has brought him to Neo-X. El recently was approached by En Sabah Nur to help with two threats against his clan. One threat remained hidden while the other was the vampire god Drake. After being shown there was little he could do, at the time, against the vampire and his overwhelming army so El left Persia for the time in belief that he could do more good in Neo-X. And just as he returned he came upon Blackheart tainted Animus at the Saint Michael's Angelical Church with father Micheal. After a struggle El was able to remove the taint from Animus. Abilities Combat: Over the years El Mariachi has become very skilled in several forms of combat. Be it hand to hand or the use of various medieval and modern weapons. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Crusaders Category:Pactum